


Monsters are beautiful (if they are gray)

by ECOM



Series: Monsters have colors [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Blind Love, Child Neglect, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Emotional dependence, M/M, Mentioned Claudia Stilinski - Freeform, Mentioned Hale Pack, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Peter, Possessive Peter Hale, Stiles Too, and they love it, emotional codependency, kid stiles, obviously, peter is not sane, peter is really bad, they are bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ECOM/pseuds/ECOM
Summary: Stiles knows.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Monsters have colors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683646
Comments: 8
Kudos: 462





	Monsters are beautiful (if they are gray)

**Author's Note:**

> I did this one a time ago but in spanish and I wanted to translate it.  
> Peter is in his twenties.

_“He's a monster, Stiles!” screamed Scott, minutes before ending their friendship._

* * *

Stiles knows.

He is nine, but he's not an idiot.

Stiles knows that Peter is a monster, which doesn't mean that he's bad.

Stiles knows people have colors. For him, one person is a monster when they are gray.

Stiles knows Peter is gray.

Peter is beautiful, the most beautiful monster that will ever exist. Peter is beautiful because he's a warm gray, not a sickening pitch black or a too bright pure white.

_Gray._

He's not a monster for being a werewolf. Almost everyone in the Hale pack are werewolves but they're not monsters.

Of course, the pack isn't completely white, he knows they would kill protecting their family if it's necessary, but only when there's not any other way. They are not pure white but they're still too bright for him.

_(Maybe, he thinks, that's why he didn't like hanging out with Scott anymore even before he started to leave him behind, Scott was too white)_

Peter doesn't.

In the moment Peter feels the most subtle threat, he will erase it. Because Peter is gray.

Peter's a lot of things.

He's loyal.

Stiles is sure that there was a time when Peter was completely loyal to the pack. He still protects them, but now it's just a duty, not because he wants to.

Stiles knows it's his fault, he knows Peter stopped being loyal to the pack when he started to be loyal to Stiles.

If Peter had to choose between Stiles or the pack, he would immediately choose him.

If one of them or all the pack was a threat for Stiles, Peter wouldn't doubt a second before end them.

When Claudia fell ill, when she started to believe her son wanted to hurt her and tried to kill him and call him monster -before he realized they could be beautiful- Stiles knew he had Peter to comfort him. When she died, Stiles had Peter to make him see it _was for the best._ When his father started to drink and care more about his job that his son, and Stiles grew up faster than any child should, he still had Peter to spoil him and love him. When he understood Scott was white and this one decided Stiles no longer could be his best friend, Peter was there to tell him he didn't need him.

Stiles is happy to be so loved.

Peter has alway been there and he only needs Peter.

Peter is possessive too.

Stiles found out when he started elementary school, and, for obvious reasons, he kept coming home smelling like other people. Peter didn't like that.

The first days Peter was sulky, caressed him and scented him more than usual, two weeks after he started to take him to and pick him up from school. Everytime Stiles ran at him, he lifted him up and scented him, rubbed his cheek on his neck, drawing dirty glares and making other kids avoid him.

Then the attacks started.

_(To this day he still can't tell if he should blame Jackson or Lydia, since his strange injuries didn't go unnoticed for Peter, but he also didn't like Lydia's sickly sweet smell)_

Those moments were when Peter's gray got darker but he was still that color.

_(And just some days, he is afraid of Peter turning in something ugly, scary and no longer gray)_

In the end, Stiles only had Scott and Cora, one because she was family and the other because Peter didn't want problems with Melissa. Peter never confessed, but Stiles notices the satisfied grin that Peter has everytime he smells him and his scent is the only one there.

Peter is gray.

Peter is a monster.

Stiles loves him.

Stiles knows he is also a monster.

“What's in your mind, sweetheart?” asks the blue eyed wolf, holding his boy's hand while they walk.

The child turns to him, with unusual calmess and his whisky eyes intensely looking at him. Then, his pale face full of stars lights with a smile.

Those smiles that leave him breathless and make him happier that he have ever been.

Those smiles he wouldn't hesitate to kill for.

“We are monsters, Peter” he says easily, like it's just a simple fact, as obvious as the fact that the sky is blue.

Peter looks at his boy.

His pretty, smart and special boy.

His charming boy, that with such a tender age woke up in him things he thought he would never feel. Made him feel alive.

His broken, loyal and strong boy.

_(He will never forgive Claudia, Noah or Scott for hurt his little boy, but those scars are part of what Stiles is now and made him see that he only needs Peter)_

Peter looks at his boy.

He smiles.

“You're right” and without losing time he carries the yougest in his arms. “You don't like it, love?”

Stiles shakes his head.

“I like it because you are one” he rests his head in the man's shoulder and puts his arms around his neck.

Peter's wolf preens and howls inside him, he makes a low growl and tights his grab, giving a kiss to Stiles' head.

“I love you, Mieczysław”

Stiles snuggles more and leaves a kiss on Peter's jaw.

“Me too, Peter”

Peter is a monster, but he doesn't care if his boy is good with that.


End file.
